1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stripping apparatus for a paperboard and a method of stripping the same, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of stripping a paperboard having a blank and a waste punched therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to fabricate a box from a paperboard, the paperboard is firstly cut in a predetermined pattern to provide a developed form of the box to be obtained. Such a cutting operation is performed with a plural number of paperboards superposed and the paperboards are cut while remaining joint portions between a blank and a waste of each of the paperboards at appropriate positions so as to prevent separation at this stage. The wastes are thereafter separated from the blanks.
Such separation of the wastes from the blanks are normally manually performed by an operator. In case of mass production, a stripping apparatus is used for separation and includes a pair of upper and lower dies and a press machine on which the dies are mounted.
However, in case of manual separation, the operator is required to sever the joint portions by means of a hammer or like tools. Therefore, such a manual separation involves the problem that the operation is very fatiguing for the operator and that the operation cannot be efficiently performed.
On the other hand, in case of separation by the stripping apparatus having the upper and lower dies, it involves the problem that much costs are required for manufacturing the dies and that the dies must be replaced by new ones whenever the cutting pattern of the paperboards is changed.